


To End Regina's Curse

by LMPsisterhood



Series: To End Regina's Curse [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fucking, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Play, Parent/Child Incest, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/pseuds/LMPsisterhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1: My take on ending Regina's infertility curse. Two-shot. Alternate Endings: One - Swan Queen, Two - Believer Queen. Incest: Don't like, don't read. Seriously, don't like, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Swan Queen

**To End Regina’s Curse – Swan Queen**

“Regina!” Emma made her way down the stone steps, calling out intermittently for Henry’s other mother. Walking down the short hallway through Regina’s vault, Emma entered into the larger room, “Regi …” Emma came to a halt.

In the middle of the room, Regina sat with her shoulders hunched, her dark brown hair curtained her face off so Emma couldn’t see her, but the gut wrenching sobs wracked her body so that she swayed slightly. Emma crouched beside her and placed her hands on the sides of Regina’s shoulders. She jumped at the touch, but turned to let herself be embraced by the arms that reached around her. “I miss him so.”

Emma swallowed hard. Even though Hook had come back to her, she knew how Regina felt. The hollowness inside, where once that loved one existed, hurt so exceedingly that she thought she was going to die too, until Zeus had given him back to her and then she was filled up again. Regina, on the other hand, had lost her soul mate and he would never come back. Through his selfless love, Regina lived on in the pain that none could understand until they had lost.

Regina clung to the blond haired woman as if she were her only life support. Even though she didn’t want to be seen as weak in this woman’s eyes, there was nothing she could do as life just seemed to continuously hit her over the head with disaster after disaster. First she had lost her first love at the hand of her mother, turning his heart into ash. Second, the son she had loved so much told her he hated her telling her she wasn’t his real mom. Through that Emma had come to town and now she had to share him with her. Third, she thought she had lost her second chance at love when Emma had brought his wife back through a portal, only to find out it was her sister pregnant with his child. And now, she had lost him a second time because of his selfless love by taking her place when Hades had tried to kill her. It should have been her. Hades should have killed her. Her sobs started afresh and Emma’s arms squeezed tighter.

Emma was completely silent. She didn’t want to make promises that wouldn’t come true, at least anytime soon. It wasn’t going to be okay; she was going to hurt for a really long time. Even though she did understand, Regina would only become defensive telling her it wasn’t the same because Hook was back. Telling her he was in a better place didn’t make sense either because he ceased to exit after Hades had killed him. She knew that being silent would be the better way to comfort Regina.

After sitting with her for several minutes, though it felt like hours, Regina’s sobs had begun to quiet. Slowly, Emma stroked her hands down Regina’s back. Using only the pads of her fingers, she stroked in circles along the edge of Regina’s ribs. She pushed herself into Emma’s probing fingers and sighed quietly under the tender touch. Although she realized she was not overly attracted to Emma, she wanted her to continue her ministrations because it had been so long since she had been loved, even by him.

Regina lay quietly in the embrace of the other woman and let her palms slide down Emma’s backside, hooking her thumbs under the waistband of her jeans to feel the smoothness of her skin. Emma’s head snapped up. “Regina, don’t even think about it. I’m with Hook and I’m not interested in you.” She pushed the brunette away, trying to put some distance between them. She hoped Regina wouldn’t see through her lie.

A shuddery sigh escaped Regina’s lips and she let her body fall onto the soft carpet behind her. “Okay, Swan, calm down. Remember you’re the one that offered your comfort to me in my pain. I only misread the situation.” She looked over from her sprawled position on the ground into Emma’s wide green eyes.

OMG, thought Emma, does Regina ever look hot lying there with her perk breasts pointing up in the air, her sultry chocolate eyes gazing into her own, and her brown hair fanned out around her head. Emma closed her mouth that had been left hanging open. Hopefully, Regina couldn’t read minds too or her lie would surely be found out.

“You know, this was the first place that Robin first gave me pleasure.” Regina said as she glanced around the small space.

“Okay, that was far more information than I needed to know.” Whatever was on her mind a moment ago, it definitely was gone thinking about what Regina and Robin could have possibly done down here in this place. Her nose wrinkled in disgust; she knew Regina was trying to bate her sometimes with the things she said, but did she really have to go that far? Emma looked around the cavern then back to Regina who still hadn’t moved from her sprawled position on the floor.

“Come down here, Swan.” The look on Emma’s face told Regina that she was considering running. “Oh, I’m not going to jump you, for goodness sake. Can’t we just talk like friends? Think of Henry, we would be doing it for his sake.” Emma gingerly sat down on the hard ground and, putting her arms out straight behind her, guided herself down onto Regina’s level. “Why didn’t you give me the consolation spiel that everyone else seems to give me?”

“It didn’t seem right. I know you think that I don’t understand, but for a few brief hours I believed Hook was gone, and that feeling cannot be replaced so quickly. I can only imagine what you must be feeling and I didn’t want you to think that those feelings aren’t validated. You’re allowed to feel however you wish; miserable, unhappy or just plain sad.” Emma propped herself up on her elbow so she was looking down on Regina’s form again. Her caramel brown eyes were drilling into her soul again and Emma felt undone. “God help me, Regina. You are just so sultry and hot looking at me like that.”

Emma fell on top of Regina drawing her full bottom lip inside her own. Wrapping her arms around Regina, she pressed her palms into her lower back, minimizing the space between them. Regina’s hot breath mingled with her own as they deepened the kiss; Emma dipping her tongue into Regina’s mouth. Emma’s thigh slid between Regina’s and she pressed it into Regina’s center. Regina moaned into her mouth, arching her back seeking out more pressure. Emma flicked her tongue over the roof of Regina’s mouth. Regina pulled her head back roughly and groaned, further arching her back allowing Emma’s thigh to put even more pressure against her throbbing heat.

“We can stop now.” Emma said through her heaving breaths. “I certainly don’t want to take advantage of you in your pain.” She pushed herself up onto her hands, angling herself to look down on Regina’s writhing body.

“Please, Emma, don’t stop now. It feels so damn good.” Regina reached to push off Emma’s red leather armor then pull off her white tank top, grazing her fingertips over Emma’s heated skin. She raised herself up to run kisses down the dip between Emma’s breasts, sliding her tongue up and around her right nipple. Biting down on it slightly, Emma whimpered and arched her back so Regina could get more. Regina used the backside then the front of her tongue to lave over the nipple. When it was standing at attention, Regina switched her attention to the other nipple, continuing to pinch, pull and twist the right nipple while she sucked and laved the left.

Emma pushed Regina back down, quickly unbuttoning her blouse to pull and throw it from her. She quickly snapped Regina’s bra from her and dipped her head to lave and suck on Regina’s nipples eliciting mewls and whimpers from the back of her throat. Drawing her fingers over Regina’s tummy, she felt an undulating movement over Regina’s soft stomach muscles. Emma kissed her way down, swirling her tongue around her belly button as her fingers reached around to unzip Regina’s skirt just under her butt. Regina arched her back and Emma watched Regina shimmy her hips to help Emma remove the skirt. Her breath caught and she couldn’t help thinking - so beautiful this creature that she had denied so long that she was falling in love with. If Regina knew, Emma may never be able to live it down.

Regina looked up through her lashes as Emma’s eyes followed the contour of her curves. A smile graced her lips and, for a small moment, she was happy. Yet again her curves had elicited lust from a lover. She worked hard to keep fit, going to her exercise room a few times a week. She enjoyed her time running and heavy bag training. This she would never give up for it kept others eyes ever on her and she liked that because it made her confident that she was indeed beautiful.

Emma placed the skirt aside and ran her fingers over the wetness of Regina’s panties. Regina hips squirmed against the touch. “More,” she husked out. Emma bent her head to taste Regina’s juices over the lacy material and sucked the material just above her mound. “Not fair. More.” Regina whimpered. Emma grinned and breathed heavily over her sex. Regina growled deep inside her throat and demanded, “Up.” Emma slithered her body up Regina’s, coming face to face; she lowered her lips and crushed them to Regina’s. Regina briefly engaged a tongue tussle before shoving Emma off her. “Stand up and strip for me, you fool.” Emma jumped up and quickly unzipped her skinny jeans, slithering out of them. As her hands reached for her red boy shorts, Regina commanded her, “Leave them on and get down here.”

Emma hovered over Regina looking down on her quivering body. Regina briefly tilted her head back and closed her eyes breathing deeply as need coursed through her body. She looked up through her lashes at Emma standing over her; Emma sucked in her breath. Emma stepped over Regina, placing her thigh between her legs, and crouched down to sit on her right knee. Emma bent over to taste Regina’s honey over her wet lips, drawing the clit into her mouth and sucking.

Regina moaned as the sensations rolled through her body. Feeling her body tense, she whispered, “I’m going to cum.” Emma rolled her tongue around the clit once and pulled away. Regina whimpered and whined out, “Why do you continue to tease me, Swan?” Her body lay heaving from the pent up orgasm. “Pay back is going to be hell, just you wait and see.”

Emma smiled as she stroked down from clit to slit. Regina arched into the movement. Parting the lips with her tongue, Emma found Regina’s honeypot and dipped her tongue in for a taste then pumped into her several times. Regina found Emma’s rhythm and arched into it. One moment Emma’s tongue was there and the next she was bereft of any touch.

“Swan!” Regina yelled, and then she felt Emma’s fingers slid in, curving to hit that sweet spot. Emma slicked her thumb in Regina’s wetness and slid it up to hit Regina’s clit. With her free hand, Emma propped up Regina’s leg and started rubbing her own pussy over it. Pressing forward to take her own weight onto her free hand, she leaned down to pull Regina’s right nipple into her mouth. Starting a rhythm by rocking her wrist, she went back and forth to first rub against Regina’s walls then hit her clit with her thumb.

Even as Emma was building heat inside her, Regina twisted slightly so she could slide her hand under Emma’s red shorts to engage her clit in pressured circles. Both women’s breaths came out in sync. “Emma,” Regina husked out, “soon, so soon.”

“I know,” Emma panted, “me too.” Her belly was undulating and she felt her muscles clench. “Come with me, Regina.” Through hazy eyes, Emma watched as Regina hit her peak and fall over the cliff into her pleasure then she was falling with her. She pumped a couple more times into Regina allowing her to ride out her orgasm. Emma pulled out her fingers, shoved her fourth finger into her mouth and sucked all Regina’s juices off it. “Would you like?” She teased Regina with her middle finger.

Regina grabbed Emma’s hand and yanked it towards her, pulling Emma’s middle finger into her mouth. Permitting the tastes and scents of her juices to wash over her senses, she sucked her essence off of Emma’s finger. Regina briefly placed her index finger into her mouth and allowed Emma’s taste to mix with her own. She looked down at Emma’s soaked red shorts. “Those are mine. Don’t forget to leave them behind when you leave.” She rolled out from under Emma and Emma curled up beside her.

“What do you expect me to wear instead of my shorts?” Regina raised her brow at her. “Oh, thanks, Regina, how very thoughtful of you.” Emma hovered over Regina’s face, “That was the best fuck I’ve ever had with a woman.” She pulled Regina’s lower lip into her mouth and sucked lightly. Switching lips, she ran her tongue over Regina’s scar before sucking on the top lip.

“You’ve had other women?” It was Emma’s turn to arch her brow. Regina smiled at her. Emma reached down and Regina felt Emma give her pussy lips a resounding smack.

Light energy shimmered through her body. What once was taken from her through a potion she had consumed, Regina knew had been given back to her. Emma’s eyes widened in surprise, if that was true love’s kiss, then not only did Regina know her secret; Regina also had one from her. Regina’s chocolate eyes were upon her green ones again,

“Ever the saviour, huh, Swan.”


	2. Swan Queen

To End Regina’s Curse – Believer Queen

 

Regina walked out of her room towards Henry’s. She was collecting laundry to start a load. Not absolutely sure that her son was home from school yet, she opened the door to his room. “Oh, Mom,” Henry groaned. Regina looked up and her jaw dropped. Henry was lying on his bed with his boxers pulled down to his thighs, his cock in his hand and rubbing it between both hands. “Mom, that feels so good. You,” he grunted, “you are so hot.” 

Slowly she backed out and leaned against the wall. Her 18 year old baby boy was pleasuring himself while thinking about her. She rested her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. Her horror turned into anger. No, he doesn’t get to think about me. He doesn’t get to pleasure himself to my image. I shouldn’t ignore this. He’s going to know how I feel about this. Regina’s nostrils flared as she mustered up her best Evil Queen snarl. She opened the door to her son’s room and snapped out, “Henry, what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Mom!” Henry croaked. He stuffed his penis in his shorts and sprung off the bed. He shuffled his feet and gave a sheepish grin, scratching the back of his neck, “Sorry you had to see that.”

“I don’t care that you were masturbating. That doesn’t bother me. It’s what were you saying that you shouldn’t have, young man. I’m your mother!” Regina huffed. She stomped her foot and paced around him like a predator; her hands followed the curve of her hips and rested in the curve of her torso. Henry’s eyes followed his mother’s hands on her curves.

“You don’t care that I was masturbating, why?” Henry asked incredulously.

“You have raging hormones; it happens.” Regina’s eyes narrowed as she looked at her son. “Now, to get back to the issue, you will never use an image of me or my name while you do,” she waved her hand at her son and kept it out as if holding him at bay and closed her eyes to his nakedness, “that again.” She finished. 

Henry’s arms flung out in surrender and he exclaimed, “You’re the hottest mom in town. All my friends gawk at you when you walk by and they are always telling me I’m so lucky that you are not my biological mother because I could have you if I wanted.”

“I know about your friends, but as for that other thing I will never consent so just get it out of your mind unless you want me to file a report for rape.” She smoothed out some wrinkles along her butt, Henry’s eyes ever upon her. 

“That would never hold up; I’m the minor here. I would tell Ma that you seduced me; she would be on my side,” Henry countered. He felt like a caged animal with his mother constantly pacing around him. 

“You are not a minor anymore,” Regina screeched. Briefly, while her back was to him, she let her face fall, closed her eyes and sighed. How could I hold that look so long when I was the Evil Queen? She pulled her face back into a grimace and faced him again. Searching for the right words, she continued, “Dr. Whale would be on my side, especially if you leave any evidence, and don’t think there wouldn’t be.” She looked at him pointedly.

Henry paled and changed tactics, “Look, Mom, I didn’t mean that. It’s just that I don’t know how to pleasure a woman. Violet and I have tried some stuff, but I just can’t seem to pleasure her the way she likes it. If I could learn how to, I promise you I would never masturbate to anything about you again.”

Regina gave him a look of exasperation that filtered into suppressed horror. “You want me to teach you?” She choked out, her hand resting on her throat as she came to a standstill. “No, absolutely not, I am your mother! How can you possibly think that I would do such a thing?”

“Who better to teach me than you; you know me best. An experienced woman could teach me where to touch for the best pleasure possible.” Henry tried to smooth out his features into pure innocence, beseeching his mother to do the best thing. 

“No, stop it, Henry. I cannot do this thing. Can you imagine how your mother would react to this? I would go to jail for sure. Is that what you want for me? I guess it would be for your benefit; after all you don’t need me anymore. You can get your own place or have this one once I’m incarcerated.”

“No, Mom, this isn’t where I wanted this to go. I’m sorry. I don’t want you out of my life, if I did, I would have moved out already. I love you. Please, I need you.”

“Yeah, you need me to be your fantasy. I have a mind to send you to your mother. I won’t stand for this, Henry. You don’t respect me as your mother and I have had enough of it. I will not teach my own son!”

“Fine, don’t teach me. I don’t care if you send me to ma. I’ll still masturbate because you’re all I think about. You’re all I’ve thought about since that missing year!” Henry yelled out of frustration. He didn’t expect the truth to come out, but it was time she knew.

Oh, my, since the missing year. Well, this is a conundrum. Her baby was thinking about her all that time. Not only that, but he was doing stuff with his girlfriend. Well, I guess that would be better than fucking me. Wouldn’t it? Which is the better end, having her baby boy fucking another girl or continuing to pleasure himself thinking about her? He was her son. She couldn’t permit him to fuck her. It would be wrong. She shouldn’t be thinking this way. Even though, he was right; they weren’t biological. Both of us are the age of consent and it was no longer illegal as mayor, as he was no longer a minor. I don’t know why I’m even considering this. He was a young man and he thought she was hot. She hadn’t had anyone tell her that in a long time. “Does she have birth control?” Regina asked through pursed lips. What the heck am I thinking?

“Yes, and Ma bought me condoms so that we are twice as safe.” Henry could see hope right around the corner. Which way is Mom going to go?

Regina’s brows wrinkled as she continued to pace, her face told the scruples she was thinking over. Henry couldn’t help but smirk. He could see that neither way for his mom was a win. Both sides could only get what I want. He sat on his bed, letting his head fall to his chest so his mom couldn’t see him laughing to himself.

The issue is how truthful is Henry, anyway? I shouldn’t even consider this. What the heck am I thinking? Get it out of your head! “I can’t do this. You’re my son! Henry, if you loved me, you wouldn’t do this to me.”

“It’s because I love you I’m asking this. Mom, I would never think of you again when I masturbate. I could never do it justice in my head!”

“You will never think of me, again, ever, you promise?” Regina looked at Henry, pointing a finger at his face.

Henry looked up with innocence on his face. “Not ever, I promise.”

Regina sighed deeply and she pressed her fingers to her temple. Her chest heaved as she spoke, “Fine. I will do this. I will teach you, but you will never tell your mother what happened between us. Do I have your word?”

Henry watched as his mother’s bosom strained against her clothing as she breathed heavily. “Yes. I promise.”

Regina clenched her fists. I can do this. He’s a good boy. It will only be the once and then it will be all over. “Well, let’s get this over with.” She started unbuttoning her short-sleeved blouse, folded it once and hung it over his desk chair. She unbuttoned and unzipped her pants pulling them over her butt and letting them pool at her feet. She stepped out of them and picked them up to hang over the chair as well. She stood in her chemise and panties, took a couple quick breathes and faced her son.

Henry’s mouth hung open. Oh my gosh, this is really going to happen. Holy crap, she’s … Gulp. She’s gorgeous. When she looked at him, his mouth went dry and he didn’t know what to say. He found his lungs and let air in. “So,” he quickly scratched his neck, “where do we start?”

“What do you imagine doing when it comes to me?” Henry reached out to cup her face and draw it to him. He wanted to feel his lips on hers. Regina’s eyes snapped, “No,” she said firmly, “you don’t get to kiss me. You are not my lover. I am your teacher. I am in control. Now tell me, what do you imagine?”

Henry huffed. “Fine, just, let me, just let me do this. Struggling with me isn’t going to help me. You’re making me nervous because I know you really don’t want to do this.” Henry paced out a circle and came to face his mom. “You’re right, maybe we shouldn’t do this.” Henry got an idea. “I’ll just be horny and continue to masturbate.”

Regina hung her head in resignation. “Henry, I’m sorry. This is awkward for me. You’re still my little boy, and yet I see you are a grown man. You can kiss me any other place, just not my lips.” She reached out for Henry, ran her hands down his chest and looked up into his face. She began to kiss along his jaw, yanked his head back then tongued, nipped and kissed down the ridge to his chest. 

Henry groaned. He reached out to wrap Regina in his arms, ran his hands down her back and rested them briefly on her waist. Slowly, he took the material in his fingers leaving his thumbs to caress her tummy as he slid the chemise up her chest. Regina’s arms reached up as Henry pulled the material off. He stepped away briefly to look at the naked body of his mom and took a ragged breath in. “Oh wow!” 

Regina smiled, although it didn’t reach her eyes. She worked hard to keep fit, going to her exercise room a few times a week. She enjoyed her time running and heavy bag training. To hear Henry appraise her body gave Regina the assurance she needed that she was indeed beautiful. She reached back and unsnapped her black bra, letting the material slide down her arms to the floor.

“Perfection,” Henry mumbled, as he studied the mounds that were just uncovered. He traced her left breast with the pad of his middle finger. As he reached the center, he pinched the already perk nipple between his index finger and thumb, twisted it and reached his head down to flick his tongue across it. Regina moaned and her body swayed against him. He bit down ever so slightly and kissed the nipple. 

“Roll it around in your mouth and use the backside of your tongue, as well as the front, as you suck.” Henry was awakening urges in her body that she hadn’t felt in a long time. The sensations were messing with her mind. There simply couldn’t be anything wrong with this; it felt so right. He kissed his way across to the other nipple and laved that one the same way. He kneeled before his mother, kissing down her belly and taking in her scent. 

Henry’s fingers glided over the skin along her sides and goose pimples emerged under his fingertips. He kissed randomly over her sides and belly stopping just above the top of her panties. He looked up into Regina’s face and her hazy eyes looked down at him. Grazing his fingers just underneath the silky material, he put his mouth on her sex, tasting her juices that soaked through. When her knees nearly buckled from the contact, Henry sprung up and caught her up in his arms. He placed her down on his bed, going back to tasting the juices tangled up in her panties.

Regina’s head lolled from the sensations on her nether regions and arched her back slightly to roll her hips to try to put more pressure against Henry’s mouth. She moaned and her fingers began tracing the path that Henry took over her skin, delighting in the double sensations. “Oh please, Henry, stop teasing me. You know, if I didn’t know better, I would think that maybe you have done this before and you’re playing me.” 

“No, Mom, honestly this is all from my imagination.” Henry’s fingers reached to grasp her panties and Regina arched to help him move the material down over the curve of her hips and he pulled them down her legs slowly. He set the panties aside and parted her thighs. He ran his finger through the brown triangle on her mound into the wetness of her smooth pussy. “All this for me,” Henry breathed out. He listened to her mewling as he bent his head to taste the honey that glistened on her sex. 

Regina’s breath caught as his tongue grazed over her lips. He continued his ministrations by lip biting and tonguing the area. Pulling a few hairs on her mound, he rolled his tongue up to her clit and started to suck. “Yes, Henry. Yes, yes, yes,” she whimpered. He pointed his tongue, followed the groove around her clit then tap-tap-tapped in the hood. Pulling the hood back, he used the flat of his tongue to rub up and down. Regina could feel her muscles tense as an orgasm fought to the surface. Her tummy rippled. “Oh, oh, oh,” she husked out as her body arched into the rolling sensations that undulated through her body. 

“Mom, do I need a condom?” He thought he heard a no on a whispery breath from his mother’s lips. “I can’t wait anymore; I need to be inside you.”

“It’s time,” Regina sighed out.

Pulling off his boxers, Henry grasped his already hardened cock and guided it to her honeypot. He pushed his hips forward into her slickness and groaned, settling deep inside her. He could feel her walls gripping his cock even as she undulated from the orgasm. He pulled out leaving only the head inside then pushed back in again. Regina arched beneath him drawing his cock into her feeling it hit her cervix. He continued to thrust, taking the weight of his body through his arms so he could continue to look down on his mom’s beautiful body. 

Regina moved in rhythm with his thrusts. She reached down between their bodies and flicked her finger over her clit. Her muscles started to tense again as another orgasm rolled over her body. Colors sparked in front of her eyes as the orgasm washed over her. “Come with me, Henry,” she called out in ecstasy. Henry pumped one last time as his seed spilled out of him and mixed with his mother’s juices.

Henry laid his head down on one of Regina’s breasts stilling his heaving breaths. His cock slid out of her and he pulled himself up to wrap his arms around her just under her armpits, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. “I love you, Mom.” 

“I love you too, Henry.” Regina’s breaths were evening out but her eyes were still closed. She felt satiated; it had been a long time since she had been loved to distraction like this.  
Henry looked up at the relaxed face of his mother. Her eyes were closed and he desperately wanted to kiss her still. Reaching up with his lips, he licked her top lip into his mouth sucking on it slightly. Regina reflexively closed her bottom lip over Henry’s, and pulled and sucked. Henry pulled back and smiled feeling happiness float over him.

Light shimmered through Regina’s body. She felt the parts of her body, which were once withered from the poison she had consumed, start to rejuvenate and strengthen. She gasped slightly from the surge of healing and her eyes widened in realization at what had just happened. Regina looked up at Henry in horror once again, “You … you did this!


	3. Sequel Posted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN

Hello, my beloved readers,

This is not a chapter, just a notice to say that To End Regina's Curse Resolution has been posted. Please find it under my profile and give me a review. I love to hear from you. Thank you for reading.

LMPsisterhood


End file.
